


Meat Lovers

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta Omegaverse Stories [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Brian, Alpha Brian Thomas, Alpha Eyeless Jack, Alpha Hoody, Alpha Jeff, Alpha Jeff the Killer, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Jeff the Killer, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Bedrooms, Blow Jobs, Chill Eyeless Jack, Control Issues, Creepypasta, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Jeff the Killer, Homophobic Language, Hoody is spelt as Hoodie in here, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Nervous Hoody, Omega BEN (BEN Drowned), Omega Ben, Omega Verse, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Slurs, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Supportive Masky, same-sex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: Story isn't requested by anyone but only by myself.Hoodie turns into a full stumbling mess that is totally unlike himself though only when it involves a certain other male, Eyeless Jack who seems to be the type of Alpha that somehow stays cool and collected even through the hard times. It should be rather simple to ask him out but with him being an Alpha too things get complicated when its taboo to date someone that is the same secondary gender.





	1. Chapter 1

Hoodie never thought he would desire another man before in his whole life especially an Alpha like eyeless Jack. People would say that they aren’t surprised that he would like such an Alpha that can hold himself easily with dignity but when they heard he was one too everything quickly changes in opinion to being pleasant to downright mean. They will often say to him hurtful things that made him feel ashamed about his little crush over another Alpha. 

‘You’re such a wretched creature to like one that is the same secondary gender as you’

It was true that he shouldn’t be so infatuated over someone like Jack but here he was head over heels for the man that seemed to have it all, confidence to top it all, something he, himself didn’t have too much. ‘Come on, Brian. You can do it. Just go up to him and ask the guy out. Simple as that?’ The hooded male said to himself in his head when fiddling with his fingers as he watches or more so gawking at the eyeless cannibal straight ahead. It wasn’t really that simple the more he thought about it when hesitantly walking up to the killer in a black sweatshirt talking to another in a white. The air around him seemed to have stopped though he was holding his breath so that was the reason why he looked devastatingly pale. Eyes that were nonexistent stared back at him with curiosity and worry when he was simply standing there like a living corpse. Words were failing him as he tried to figure out what he should say and how he should say it. "... W-will. Will you go out with me...?" Okay, not the smoothest he could’ve done in his entire life but where he was right now was the best, he can do yet he could just scream at himself and run away when hearing it. 

"Hm?" The Alpha proxy was going to look like some idiot now than ever when awkwardly watching the eyeless make quirk an eyebrow at him. He couldn’t look up any longer when turning his head downwards to the ground below his feet in a pitiful act unlike an Alpha he was when displaying such submissive act. An Alpha asking out another was absurdly unheard of and pretty dang uncommon to the public eye so he was fully expecting to be shut down quickly then ridiculed for his fatal mistake. "Sure. I wouldn’t mind" Yet he didn’t which shocked him even further when finding the small bits of confidence to lift his head to stare up in bewilderment at the man standing in front of him nodding in agreement to the date. Jack had actually agreed to it with him despite the look on his friend’s face that stepped to the side watching the ugly display. 

"... Psst Jack. Just say no? You’re an Alpha. He’s one too so it won’t work between you at all" Hoodie heard the whisper like it was meant to be so noticeably audible to him and his ears that held a pinkish hue to them in embarrassment listening to it. A huge mistake on his part truly to ask another Alpha especially Ej who could do so much better then him and was so out of his league. Maybe he should’ve stayed back to awkwardly standing in the shadows quietly watching the cannibal from afar then actually having the guts to ask the guy out on a date and hoping that it would be a fairytale ending for both men but by far mostly him. Fairy tale ending or even a happy ever after his ass was just for the romantic stories that only involved an Alpha Omega pair not someone like him that wanted someone of his own dynamic. "... Let's just leave, alright? Heard lil elf is in heat upstairs and looking forward to us? Whatcha say?" Obvious that the smiling killer standing beside Jack wanted him gone so they can go fuck someone who would be an actual use to them. 

Eyeless Jack simply shrugged, "No. I’m fine for right now. You can go have him all for yourself, Jeff" 

"Whatever suits your boat but it's pretty pointless to date another Alpha as Omegas can actually produce you something..." And with that he was all alone with the meat eater staring back down at him with a blank expression. Reality and fear sunk in all at once he realized that upon taking instant notice he was staring once again at the cannibal with awe. The whole thing sounded like he was some school girl fawning over his crush that was most commonly called a ‘senpai’ in anime terms but this was real life and his little old crush was with an Alpha and a killer to boot. 

"... So, you asked me out on a date, right?" The hooded proxy slowly nods in obvious hesitancy to the question, not knowing if the other man really wanted to go out with him or was playing a harsh and very cruel joke. "When is it you want to go do this date and what are we going to do on this occasion?" Jack replied quite seriously when folding his arms over his chest in a patient wait. 

".... W-we. We can go out tonight if you’re not busy? Unless you are, I’m so so sorry to have bothered you..." Hoodie answered apologetically before the other Alpha can react, "... And we can go out and have dinner someplace... And watch a movie...?" A romantic date of the freaking century the hooded clad man thought sarcastically to himself as he easily cringed upon having hear what he said twice in his head. It wasn’t well thought out about the date further then just asking the other to it as the Alpha had only done so much thinking up to the point. Now it was happening for him which no matter how many times a voice in his head told him to back up to what he was doing he needed to do it. All these years to being single and suffering from ruts alone was starting to take its toll on him and his health. Masky, his best friend or his only friend for that matter was starting to badly worry about him to that was understandable enough when he used to which he still does present day was to lock himself away in his room from the rest of the world when having an Omega nearing their heat come in such a close proximity to him.

"... How about you pick me up at six thirtyish to seven and we’ll see what happens later on, okay?"

"Okay... I guess I’ll see you later then..." Hoodie replied, almost shakily when watching the eyeless Alpha nod and back away from him. He can only stand there dumbfounded that he had managed to do the impossible where it actually ended up for now really good. "... Oh... Oh god. I actually asked him out..." That was all he said before ultimately turning into a blissfully blind, zombie like daze for the rest of the day. "Hours later he was in his bedroom like the usual after a long day of strenuous work that had been piled on to his often-slumped shoulders. Work was awful to say the least as now he was finished up with everything, he had missed due to a recent event that kept him locked in his room. The man can finally rest his stressed body on his bed that seemed to have grown more comfortable then the last time. A little nap would do him some necessary good for his upcoming date that was only in a matter of a single hour to come. He was desperately looking forward for it, just to get away from the mansion and everyone else for a while and hang out with the eyeless medic.

"... So, you actually done it? You asked him out, huh? I thought I never see the day when you grow the balls" His dear friend jokingly said, entering his room to softly jab him in his side that swiftly got his attention away from his day dreams. 

“Yeah. I did. Why are you in my room for?" He asked. 

"Well there was some talk in the halls that a certain Alpha asked out another for a date and it couldn’t have been anyone but you so I wanted to congratulate you?" People were chattering between themselves about him and what he had done, no way can talk across deceptive mouths can be that quick yet it was the mansion after all that was bound to happen sooner then he liked it. 

"There’s people legit talking about it out there? What did they say?" Curiosity and worry got the better of him when sitting up from his bed to get a better look at his friend. Hoodie didn’t want to be nosy, some may say to him to just turn the other way and ignore the haters yet he couldn’t when waiting for his friend’s response. A response that he would know shouldn’t have had him ask for it when he had the misfortune to hearing all the comments. ‘Disgraceful’ was one while another being ‘Freak of nature’ then lastly which wasn’t like the others as this had truly shook him down deep to the core. ‘He should go ahead and kill himself for what he is. He’s nothing but trash that serves no purpose as an Alpha...’ Words stung in his already weak heart that no amount of self-mutilation can override the pain that his body was going through at that very moment where he was clenching at his chest.

A sigh leaves his friend’s lips knowing that he was devastated from the harsh and cruel words from the other inhabitants, “... It’s just so unforgivable that they such things to you of all people...” 

“Yeah. It is...” It made him begin to wonder if asking the other Alpha out a date was actually a good idea or not, “...Maybe. Maybe I shouldn’t go out with Jack? It’s clearly isn’t going to work out between us like they said? We’re both Alphas?”

“You can’t just not go on this date with him?!” His friend exclaimed out of pretty much nowhere that surprised him. “You’re someone who actually had the balls to admit his crush to another Alpha?! Another damn Alpha where no one here at least would do something like that?” 

“... Tim. You gotta calm down, kay...?” Hushing his friend proved to be total useless even with his efforts to have no one else hear them.

“You should go out with him. It shows everyone here that one you don’t care about what they say behind your back or in front of you? Whatever but most of all you’ll be the only one to possibly find true love in this shit hole?”    

“B-but, how can I?” He worryingly asked his old friend.

“You don’t have to and always succumb to society’s pressures they built up for you?” 

The hooded man slumps his shoulders in result he had to do this not just for himself though that was a big part of it but as well for the eyeless Alpha he had an undying crush for years now. If he didn’t go through with this it only proves what his friend just said to him that he was some pitiful pushover to everyone that thinks of him as trash. “... Okay. Okay I’ll go out with him not just that you said I should but I want to go out with him” A sigh escapes the other male where it wasn’t one made from disgruntled annoyance but content over the situation. Anyone like the proxy was so lonely and depressed that he was becoming closed off to the world that scared him more than his only friend. It would only lead him down a very dark, almost deeply sinister path if he were to continue this path where he would grow more desperate for someone, he can grow old with and call a love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late post to this long awaited chapter to the ones wanting to see this for quite some time but now, I hope its up to expectations as I don't know much myself why I hadn't been finishing itbesides having a writers block or whatever on it.

A date with someone he’s been crushing on  quite hard  for  many, many  months  on end  to pretty much almost a year  and a half  basically gave him the shits when knowing that he actually done it.  He actually got the other male to agree to go out with him of all freaking people without having a single ounce to utter distaste over it to which he couldn’t help to act like a giddy school because of it. It gave he, h imself  who’s  a  natural  full-blooded Alpha shocking  to many with his rather meek, submissive nature  had been able to ask another  of the same secondary gender as him  and to have it work out to his favor was something e ntirely e lse. Some part to him didn’t know how to properly react  a b out it b ut it was obvious from the endless squirming to the bothersome way he was sweating another layer on top his skin told that he was deathly worried about his upcoming date with the other man. The man who somehow didn’t berate him right there on the spot hours ago when he had nervously told that he wanted to go out with him. He can only guess from silently observing the cannibal from afar that it was just in the other male’s nature to be that way, chill and totally go with the flow type of person.

Now, right now he’s standing right in front of the two swinging doors that goes to the medical bay that is the eyeless Alpha’s common domain. Someone so chill all the time that never got mad or prissy or knot headed like every other Alpha out there had agreed to go out with a pitiful excuse that was him. It amazed him greatly over to over again when he previously gotten himself already upstairs in his bedroom half an hour ago from this very moment.  _ ‘... Dear god... I’m actually doing this...’ _ Was what the hooded figure spoke to himself upon giving a curt knock to one door in order to alert his presence was there for the other man. The waiting patiently came as the hooded male nervously looks around while itching the back of his head.

“Come in, Hoodie” That voice sent shivers down his spine, not the ones that you get when scared though a tiny part was from that but mostly the tingles came from pleasured arousal, “I see you’re finally here to pick me up for that date, huh?”

Shit. Was he late for it yet he had with an embarrassing stutter said he’ll be there to pick Jack for that date at around six thirtyish? God, the skittish Alpha couldn’t believe his own shit luck that he already ruined the date when it hasn’t even happened yet. “... Y-yea. Yeah, sorry if I’m late to picking you up...” His voice clearly shown his worry and downright humiliation which he despised that whole heartily when it was happening right in front of the other man who simply enough blankly stares back at him. “... I. I would’ve been here earlier but y’know busy getting ready to do this. Wanted to look good in all for you than the usual shit I look on a daily basis” Fretting was common for him as he squirmed underneath his cleaned, washed sweatshirt and the black almost leathery jacket that was tossed over it.

An eyebrow was raised from the cannibal who wasn’t wearing his mask where the proxy can see how truly amazing, he looked even if he had dull lifeless gray skin, jagged uneven teeth, and empty eye sockets that bore into anyone’s soul. Being an unsettling cannibal Alpha, anyone would’ve been terrified by the other’s appearance but that wasn’t the case for this nervous wreck when trying to hold back a dopey grin on his uncovered face. “No. You’re not late. Actually, you’re quite early in fact that I’m merely surprised by it, that’s all” The proxy immediately relaxes upon the realization he hadn’t done anything to ruin this date he’s been thinking of for so long as he gave a quirky smile. “Before we get going through on this date, I need to get something upstairs in my room first if you don’t mind?” Hoodie was always someone who’ll follow another so he nodded when out of instinct he followed the other man towards the bedroom on the second floor. Once there he waited outside the cannibal’s closed door for the other as he sways back and forth on his feet in wait.

“... A-ah... Argh... J-j-j...” A soft voice cracks from another room opposite the one he leaned up on the wall waiting for the other Alpha’s return.

Secondly soon after a gruff, much deeper one then the other replied filled with lust and domineering control over the obviously heated situation, “Yeah, Benny boy?  Whatcha need? You  gotta beg your Alpha like a good slut?”

“... P-p-please?! Je-Alpha... K-knot me like a good whore t-that I am...?!” The teasing happening to that Omega inside that room had Hoodie squirm rather uncomfortably when looking away downwards at his watch to look at the time.

Light colored eyes soon drifted off to where he saw that there was an upcoming issue slowly but surely growing to new length and size in between his legs. Long, thin legs that were desperately wrapping tightly around themselves in order to ease that tension swelling up not only in the one particular area but everywhere else on him. His whole face from ear to ear down to his chest were turning into once at first as a light pink color was now a dark red with no good amount to rubbing to his cooler hands by only a bit can possible help. Hands although colder in comparison to his face was a sweaty, clammy mess kept rubbing his cheeks that puffed up in rawness by the harshness. The proxy couldn’t be this way when the other male returned or his whole date with the guy be left in tattered ruins but he couldn’t help it to listen further like a nosy, antsy person he can be even at the best of times.

“Hmmm...” Who he knows now to be that huge ego having Jeff humming lowly, “... Only an Alpha can satisfy an Omega? I  ain’t no sissy fag like him. F-fuck. Fuck, I... Shit, I can’t even believe J-jack... Oh  goood , actually plans to go on a date with that freak”

Of course, even when that smiling shit killer was making passionate love to a tipsy Omega no duh, elf he had to make sure everyone nearby can know and better understand that the usual hoodie clad Alpha was a side show freak. That in itself would kill killed his boner however the waft of mint sweetness mixed with spicy desire had brought that right on back causing him to stumble backwards then hit the wall behind him. Alpha instincts were coming in full force which left the said proxy being blasted with the horrible hateful, derogatory comments to dangerously growl and balling his fists up until they were cracking loudly by the force to it all. Once half lidded eyes casted to the floor at his feet where now raised to show the anger written all over his face. It was enough, he was done with all the shit that’s been spewing out of everyone’s mouths who think they’re so much  more better then he because they were going with a traditional pairing.

“... Hey? You’re alright?” 

Brought out from his tunnel vision by only a little on the killer’s bedroom the proxy turned his gaze back over to the cannibal now dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and jeans ripped up at the ends. His scent must be going out of whack for the eyeless cannibal to be carefully walking up to him with a slow-moving hand placed on his tense up back which caused him to jolt then growl even more. It couldn’t be controlled any longer as the hooded proxy who never wanted to be like them and go into his angered animal instincts but here, he was about to have a word with the killer to maybe getting the Omega to love him like how its ‘supposed to be in the first place’. However, before he can do really anything a hand grips firmly at his shoulder that stopped him from moving as he looks back at the other man. All the anger he once held at his finger tips and facial expression twisted into a snarl melted away to be replaced with utter shame. 

“... Hey, man. It’s fine. Not what he’s doing or saying but you. You're fine to me whatever they say about you”

Eventually he was moved to the cannibal’s bedroom in his disbelief when getting dragged on inside, “ Uhhh ...  Ej . Jack, what are you doing? How about our date? I-is. Is it still going on or no... Shit.  Fffuck , I did something horrible and y-you're going to do wat they say should happen to me?”

A simple shake of the head came from the other Alpha when helping the blonde onto the bed on his back. “Nope. I  ain’t going to ‘punish’ you or kill you for such a silly, fucked up reason? All I’m doing is taking care of your issue relating to your manhood, right now if you may allow  lil ’ old me?” Deep, rumbling chuckle left the calmer male’s lips which quirks in a sharp toothed smile to its own that can rile anyone in fear yet for the one he climbed up on was that of arousal. “You. I. We don’t need some Omega to fix any issue that two responsible able minded people regardless to ‘secondary’ gender can do without the ‘proper’ equipment so, instead that’s just take this date of ours straight to the bedroom, shall we?” Eyeless Jack was never the type to go on some lovey  dovey date filled with some cheesy romance alongside it with another person so, he may have taken a quick short cut to the very end. As well the other man wouldn’t mind this detour whatsoever in the slightest since he’s known the proxy harbored quite the lewd feelings on him for so long. Now he’s only making the proxy cool down from his close to the feral state of mind to no return without his soothing nature hopefully helping the other.

“... Um, Jack... C-can we take this a little slower if you want to that is? I. I don’t mind this at all but are you sure you want to do this with me? Another Alpha?” Zipper to his jeans were unzipped and tugged halfway down his quivering thighs.

“Oh, I want this and I know full on well you want this too, big guy. Allow me, a fellow meat lover myself to take a nice  lil ’ sample taste of your meat, ‘kay?”

In response to his rather crude comment he hears the most adorable thing ever which was a muffled snort that was weakly attempted to be held back but he’s seen it failed miserably. That blush grew once over on the fellow Alpha’s cheeks where he can see the other wanted to cover up his face but he wouldn’t allow it when pinning the shaky hands to the side. What sprang out from the boxers he tugged off was marvelous in his opinion when taking a good long look at it. Next thing from what both men can tell was  Ej taking basically a mouthful of the other alpha’s cock and began to slowly suck. It wasn’t what they expected to happen so soon in this date with Jack giving the proxy a good blowjob that left the one receiving it to jolt in surprise. 

“Oh?! S-shit...” Hoodie curses when balling up his fists, not in a defense mechanism but when the pleasure shot through his body down to his groin area, he didn’t know how to precisely react to it.  “... F-fuck dammit...” When hands grip onto the dark brown hair to the cannibal he takes it as a cue to keep going without much of a stop whilst quickening his pace. The bed they lay on began to annoyingly creak by their hastily made movements which Jack tried to keep the noise down by a little he was stopped in his tracks by the other man. “... N-no... I want everyone to hear us having a good time. Two of us giving one another pleasure without the need of an Omega or even heck, a Beta female...” A breathless yet firm order spoken in that ‘Alpha voice’ was given by the usual meek, hesitant proxy and swiftly followed as the cannibal sped up his once slow pace. The taste to that favorable liquid was coming way too small doses for the eyeless man that craved for much more when gripping at the other Alpha’s hips to draw himself closer. When he did that the fellow Alpha jerks upwards to his face basically skull fucking his face which he didn’t mind as he felt the knot forming inside his mouth. All the while he tried to not bite too harshly even when his own body called for it when feeling the intruding source threatening to cut off air supply. If he was some regular human, he will be deathly worried and pull away from the cock when it was forming its  knot yet he was well, the undead in some aspects so he merely continued on. “... I. I. I’m so, so... Argh g- gah ... I. I’m getting close...?!?!” He hears the other yelp as he further deep throats the hard on until he was down near the man’s balls where inside it spasmed before eventually he felt the come washes down his tongue then throat. When the knot stiffly formed then shrinks down in size soon a pop noise came as he unscrews his mouth from the now relaxed cock as he laid down on the bed next to the other man.

“See. We can always skip to this and we’ll be all set. No more worries from what they said?” He chuckles alongside the other Alpha’s still nervous one until he heard the man softly reply;

“... Yeah, that was amazing yet I would like to take that date sometime if that’s fine with you though?”

“Hm” The cannibal hums a soft tune that got the other Alpha to cuddle up against him, “That’s fine with me. Maybe later on tonight before I have a say with Jeff about something with a noise complaint?”


End file.
